Code Crown
The are legendary artifacts, shaped like s, which appear in Digimon Fusion. In actuality, the Code Crowns are fragments of the true Code Crown which shattered and resulted in the creation of the Zones of the , serving as proof of sovereignty over their own Zone. Besides allowing their user to control a specific Zone, a Code Crown lets them create portals to other Zones. . In turn, the fragments are sought for by those who wish to reformat the Digital World to fit their dogma. Generals can store their Code Crown fragments within their Fusion Loaders. Eventually, once all Code Crown fragments have been obtained by the Bagra Army, Blue Flare and the Fusion Fighters, they begin to reunite, with each army's sets merging into larger fragments of the original. Furthermore, with the armies all present in the same place, the Code Crowns proceed to leave the Fusion Loaders and try to rejoin to one, as Mikey Kudo and Christopher Aonuma are forced to battle for the nearly complete Code Crown. However, Lord Bagra swoops in at the last moment and obtains the complete relic. From there, Bagramon uses the completed Code Crown to reformat the Digital World into seven Kingdoms surrounding his Pandæmonium, where he keeps his palace and uses the negative energy gathered from the kingdoms to convert the Code Crown into the Dark Stone in order to enact D5. After uses it to revive the Dark Generals, in a penultimate attack against the Fusion Fighters United Army, Bagramon absorbs the item into his body to begin D5. List of Code Crowns ''Digimon Fusion'' #'Forest Zone': Possessed by before he was destroyed by , with the Fusion Fighters obtaining it. #'Island Zone': Kept safe by until he entrusted it to Mikey when tracks it down. #'Magma Zone': Originally hidden as 's platoon attempt to find it by using their captives to dig for it. It was only after AncientVolcanomon's destruction that the Code Crown revealed itself to the Fusion Fighters to claim. #'Lake Zone': Hidden within 's Necklace. controlled Angie to get it, but she broke free at the last minute claiming the Lake Zone Code Crown for the Fusion Fighters. #'Sand Zone': In the possession of who gave it, alongside four DigiCards, to Mikey after he completed 's test. #'Sky Zone': Hidden in a mysterious temple and was unearthed by upon his coronation as President of Sky Zone. It came into the possession of the Fusion Fighters after destroyed . #'Jungle Zone': Was in 's possession. When he decided to ally with Blue Flare, Deckerdramon gave the Code Crown to Christopher. #'Dust Zone': Located inside 's tower. Mikey later entrusted it to to take care of the Zone but Puppetmon quickly gave it back to Mikey. #'Warrior Zone': In 's possession at Monitafort. Came into the possession of the Fusion Fighters when Nene and Angie successfully made Karatenmon laugh. #'Disc Zone': Originally in Mercurymon's possession until he was destroyed in battle by Christopher and . #'Sweet Zone': In 's possession before he was destroyed by . #'Sword Zone': Came into possession of the Fusion Fighters after Shoutmon X4 defeated . This was the last to be claimed, that unites all the other Code Crowns. File:Code Crown (Green) t.png|Forest Zone File:Code Crown (Island) t.png|Island Zone File:Code Crown (Magma) t.png|Magma Zone File:Code Crown (Lake) t.png|Lake Zone File:Code Crown (Sand) t.png|Sand Zone File:Code Crown (Sky) t.png|Sky Zone File:Code Crown (Dust) t.png|Dust Zone File:Code Crown (Warrior) t.png|Warrior Zone File:Code Crown (Disc) t.png|Disc Zone File:Code Crown (Sword) t.png|Sword Zone ''Digimon Xros Wars'' (manga) # Green Zone # Snow Zone # Stadium Zone # Sweets Zone Notes and references Category:Items es:Código Corona